The Exchange Students
by Fandomness
Summary: The Man in the Moon decides the Guardians need to get back to there roots after the debacle with Relearn what childhood ..in a And what better way to do that then to send them to High School? Bunny/OC possible Tooth/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is a 'Rise of the Guardians' high school AU. Sort of. It's based on the movie but don't be surprised if some of the lingo doesn't match up. I've only seen it twice. This story is going to mostly be about Bunnymund and an OC, but the other Guardians will play their parts. I really look forward to hearing what you all think so R and R please. :)**

"What?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Is horrible idea!"

"Ha!"

"?!"

Each of the Guardians had a different reaction to the Man in the Moon's suggestion, but a common theme carried through. Disbelief. There was no way he was asking them to do this! Sure they were a bit rusty when it came to children. It had been awhile and Burgess had stood as a reminder of that. But this? THIS? Of all the things he could ask! This had to be the most ridiculous! Even more ridiculous then the thought of Jack Frost as a Guardian! Which yes, that had been a good call. In the end. But to think this was even remotely similar to that! That this would prove to be anything but a disaster! Man in the Moon must have gone insane!

"You can't possibly expect us to go top-side? Like that!" Bunnymund's statement was met with a chorus of agreement.

"I mean, spending more time around children, sure! We could probably figure that out. It wouldn't be so hard but this?!" Tooth fluttered anxiously, all thought of lost teeth momentarily misplaced.

"Am too old! Is no good idea. Is terrible!" North bowled over rows of elves as he paced. "Who would be protecting children?"

"North's right. These guys? Up there? Like _that_? It'd be a disaster!" Jack laughed outright. "I mean, in case you didn't notice, he's a bunny!"

"Hey! Watch it mate!"

Jack ignored the other Guardian, continuing his rant.

"And what about Christmas? And the teeth? Whose gonna do their jobs?" Sandy nodded his agreement, his face pulled into an uncharacteristic frown.

The Man in the Moon's response was met with total silence. Even the Sandman was unable to conjure an image in response. It was Bunnymund who finally spoke.

"Excuse me? You're gonna do what? I don't think so mate! Nah, no way!"

"Bunny calm down." Tooth tried to soothe, though the affect was probably ruined by the unease on her face.

"I'm not gonna calm ruddy down!" He jabbed a finger at the moon. "You can't do this to me!"

North stroked his beard, ignoring the irate Easter idol, whose tirade when on uninterrupted.

"Would be so strange. My list!" he studied his arms. "My beard…"

The tooth fairy had abandoned her attempts to reason with Bunny and had begun to hyperventilate, her breath coming in small sharp gasps that had her wings stuttering in response. Her fairies hovered around her in concern, chirping anxiously.

"Who would take care of my teeth? And my fairies! They need me!"

Sandman projected images of Pitch and Nightmares, restless children and eyes under beds. Of them all Jack seemed the least disturbed. He watched the chaos that surrounded him with a casual smirk. He could do this. Easy. He hung around children every day in some part of the world. Sure these weren't his usual companions. But he had faith that he would be as popular with them as he was with everyone else, he was more interested in how someone like Bunnymund, with his limited experience, would react. He hadn't done so great thus far.

The noise level was growing to frightening proportions and it seemed that the Man in the Moon had grown tired of their childish squabbles at last, sending out a sharp flare of light that blinded all of them, bringing about a stunned silence. The Man in the Moon's argument was sharp and without reproach. They were going to do this whether they wanted to or not.

The Guardians were going to High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two of my Rise of the Guardian story, it is important that you know I HAVE NEVER GONE TO HIGH SCHOOL. Middle school, yes, high school, no. So a lot of their experiences might come across like scenes in a corny movie, I apologize in advance. I am also not Australian, but Bunnymund is my favorite character (Hugh Jackman, whoo) and I wanted to make him as Aussie as possible, so I looked up some stuff, if you're Australian and you see any mistakes, its because I'm a stupid, lazy American, and feel free to point them out. The story will mostly be told from Bunny's point of view, hope that's okay. If you think of anything you'd like to see in this story feel free to PM, I can't make any promises but I will try. Sorry for taking so long with the author's note, please enjoy the story! R&R your thoughts!**

Bunnymund was the last to stumble free of the moon's transformative light. And he wasn't happy with what he saw.

"Gahh! Me ears!" He clapped his hands to his skull where they used to stand. "My fur!" his hands slapped down over a bare chest. Suddenly his eyes blew wide and he hopped about till his rear was facing the mirror. "Ah! My TAIL!" His hands fumbled down to the waist of his borrowed undies, yanking it down in desperation. Tooth squealed and slapped her own hands over her eyes as Bunny stared down at his suddenly round naked bum. "What have ya' done ya bloody wombat!"

"Bunny!" North chided loudly.

"He started it! Look what he did to me!" Bunny finally turned to his fellow guardians and froze in shock.

He wasn't the only one the moon had transformed after all.

"Look what he did to you!" He gestured at all of them, mouth hanging open. "You're okay with this?"

North shrugged, running a hand over his hairless jaw. The Guardian of Wonder didn't look different as much as younger. His once white locks had darkened into brown, the beard had been shaved from his face and his tattoos had been reduced so that all that was said on either arm was 'naughty' and 'nice' his list was totally gone.

"Is what Manny wants. So…" Another hapless shrug, still stroking barren cheeks.

"Yeah." Tooth agreed, shrugging wingless shoulders as if she hadn't quite gotten used to the weight. She pulled a fistful of multicolored hair in front of her face, stroking it like one strokes a swath of fabric to test the texture. "When has Manny ever steered us wrong."

Bunnymund shot a glance at Jack, whose appearance hadn't changed beyond a dash of color in his white cheeks, but said nothing.

The Sandman held up an uncertain thumb, his smile more of a grimace. Of the five of them Sandy probably looked the least out of place. His skin was tanned almost golden, his hair was fair, his eyes a soft brown, bordering on caramel, despite being a touch short and plump the mute Guardian looked almost as if he had been human his whole life.

"Come on guys!" Jack interjected, leaping to the center of the room. "This is gonna be fun." He gave them all a winning smile that had Tooth nearly swooning.

"Sure Jack." She agreed easily, giving her seldom used legs an apprehensive look.

"Is cake." North beamed back, like he had a stomach ache.

Sandy put up his other thumb.

Bunny 'hmph'ed and turned back to the provided mirror, giving his human appearance another once over. He was tall, lanky, covered in wiry muscle, he had big hands, long feet, ears that curved a little away from his head and yellow-green eyes (hazel, he thought it was called) he looked almost as normal as Sandy, if it wasn't for his grey hair. Dark, almost brown, grey hair, like his fur had been when he was a rabbit, streaked with lighter colors and flecks of black. He got a little queasy in the stomach seeing it on such a human head. Of course the queasiness doubled when he remembered it was his human head.

"Oh crikey…"

Shortly after their foray with the mirror, and a quick trip to North's wardrobe room the Guardians found themselves in the center of Applewood, a town a few miles over from Burgess. It felt strange to stand there in the open, and be looked at by grownups. And they certainly got looks. North might have lost a few years but he was still close to six and a half feet tall. Not to mention Jack's frosty locks, Tooth's vibrant ensemble and the eyesore that was the Sandman's clothing choice. A solid gold suit, really? The idea was to fit in. And of course Bunnymund was getting his share of dirty looks, but that might have been because he was dishing them out in the first place. The scowl hadn't left his face since MiM had suggested this whole crazy idea.

"Now what?" Tooth asked, directing her question at Jack, who was definitely the most at ease. He shrugged.

"We're gonna need a house. We can't go back to the North Pole every night and we're not normal immortals anymore. We're gonna need the sleep. Not to mention the warmth." Jack shivered for what had to be the first time in three centuries. "And food. We'll need that too."

Bunnymund's scowl deepened.

"Thought you said this was gonna be easy?" He growled, giving Jack his best glare.

"Well the interacting part should be. It's the living part that might be a bit difficult. I didn't really expect Manny to mortalize us for this."

"Oh don't worry." The smooth voice came from somewhere behind them. "He would never let anything happen to his precious Guardians."

They whirled, instinctively going for weapons that weren't there anymore. But what they saw froze them in place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Thanks so much for your interest guys! It really helps me to keep going! R and R your thoughts!**

"Pitch?" Jack hazarded, taking a small step back. The Nightmare King scowled, drawing his long coat more tightly around himself. It seemed that Pitch had undergone the same transformation as the Guardians. Where once there might have stood a dark shadow, with glowing eyes and wicked teeth, there now stood a slight, sallow faced man, with dark greasy hair, thin fingered hands, and a thin pinched mouth. His cape of shadows had been replaced by a coat of simple black cotton and he seemed to be wearing a jumper. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked slowly, lowering his hands.

"I've been sent to play daddy to you lot, while you undergo your…task." Pitch's voice was hard and disgruntled. He definitely didn't want to be here. Bunnymund tilted his head, studying the spook. He did look older then the lot of them, even North, something about the set of his mouth or maybe his eyes.

"So you know what we're supposed to do?" he demanded and Pitch spared him a glance.

"I know what I'm supposed to do for you. You're on your own." He turned away, his coat flaring out behind him.

"Fat lot o' good you are ya' drongo!" Bunny's foot tapped in irritation and he wished he could feel the weight of his ears pressing against his head.

"Follow me." Pitch shot the pooka a withering look and continued down the street. The Guardians shared a look. Finally Sandy shrugged and took off after the Boogeyman and his fellow Guardians were forced to follow. Bunny trailed, dragging his feet. He didn't like it up here. All pride aside the truth of the matter was that he was a bunny, he didn't like the noise of the cars or the stares of the people, and don't even get him started on dogs. Oh he could handle it, he wasn't afraid or anything, it just made him anxious. He much preferred his quiet warren to the loud bustle of the top side world. And as a human? That just added to his anxiety. I mean, look at his legs! Gone were his powerful hoppers capable of leaping to a rooftop in a single bound, now he had these scrawny bones to get around on. There wasn't any spring in 'um! And his ears! How could anyone hear anything with these flat lifeless things? He hadn't turned his head this much since that dog pack of 1902, how did humans keep their focus if they didn't have the ears to keep a check on all the noise they made? A nudge at the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"You okay Bunny?" Jack asked casually, watching the Guardian out of the corner of his eye.

"What? Nah, I'm fine." The once pooka straightened with a sniff, regarding the street over Jack's head. "No problem. Right?"

"Right." Jack nodded and offered the rabbit half a smile before vaulting forward to check on Tooth. She was really wobbling. Of course after centuries of flying everywhere he supposed that was to be expected. The Sandman seemed to take his legs in stride, but that was pretty much what the Sandman did. Took things in stride. He was definitely the most welcoming of the Guardians, the most trusting. Maybe it had something to do with being surrounded by the innocent dreams of children. It tended to help keep ones mentality young. North, in keeping with his centre, seemed fascinated by everything. He'd put Pitch out of his mind and was looking at the town around them with a large grin, mumbling the names of children and whether they were naughty or nice, it seemed to help him keep his head. He seemed especially interested in the cars that whirred past. Bunny jerked as one of them grumbled by, splashing water against his bare feet. The others had picked out shoes and coats, even Jack had reluctantly pocketed a pair of soft moccasins which had yet to make an appearance thanks to the smooth cement. But Bunny couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt unnatural enough to be wearing clothes; shoes would have been the straw that broke the camel's back. He'd picked as little clothing as he could get away with as it was. And he was regretting it a little.

Everyone had agreed that pants were a must and Bunnymund had allowed himself to be talked into a pair of soft jeans that clung to his legs almost like a second skin. Shirts he had been less certain of. He always wore his weapon straps so he was used to something across his chest, it was the sleeves he was having a problem with. He'd finally settled into a wife beater and been ready to have done but all the Guardians had assured him that without fur, a coat was a necessity… he didn't like it, but the lamb skin jacket was almost comfortable so he made do. But when it came to covering up his feet no amount of threats, pleas and assurances could change his mind. He'd tried sandals, the straps had felt constricting. Boots were too heavy to move. Flip-flops made his toes feel funny, their simply was no happy medium. So his feet remained bare. And yes it was uncomfortable.

But not as uncomfortable as shoes.

"Here we are." The Boogeyman's voice drew his contemplation up from his toes and to the house in front of them. It was a tall thin house, painted a pristine white and at least three stories. "This is where you'll be staying. You can have any room that takes your fancy, except the basement. That's already mine." Pitch glided through the gate and up the steps, the Guardians following hesitantly after. The instant Bunnymund set a foot in the yard the barking started, growing increasingly louder. The spook caught his eye and grinned. "Mind the dog."

"I'm gonna thrash you, you grey faced box of blowflies!" Bunny growled as he charged up the walk catching the shadow of a dog running up behind him. If he hadn't felt so out of depths, he'd have giving the dog a thumping, as it was he still wasn't quite used to his legs. Bunny didn't stop once he was over the threshold, he continued down the hall as fast as his new legs would allow, fighting the instinct to go on all fours, until he was safely behind a locked door. Only then did he take a moment to look at his surroundings.

The room he'd found himself in seemed made for him. It was small and cozy, with large windows that overlooked a backyard of green grass and tangles of flowers. The colors were earthy and inviting, the floor was plush, and the lights when he found them were dim and orange toned. The bed, which was shoved to a corner of the room, stood low to the ground piled with pillows and thick woven blankets. On the other side of the room was a table and easel set up with paints and drawers that proved to be full of paper and light weight shapes, much like his egglets back home, waiting to be painted.

Bunny hopped about stiffly, giving everything a sniff. Well, it was no warren but it'd do he supposed. Better than being trapped in the open with that ruddy dog hanging about. Inching back to the door he opened it a crack, peering out into the empty hallway. With a small sigh of relief Bunnymund exited the room. And came face to face with the ruddy dog!

"Gah!" leaping back Bunny pressed himself against the door, raising a foot in warning. The dog regarded him silently, black spotted tongue lolling out of it's mouth. The pair eyed each other. The dog was one of those huge, thick boned beasts that drooled everywhere, it's body covered in thick black fur. Steeling his nerves Bunny puffed out his chest, fixing the dog with his most poisonous stare. "What'd you want?" The dog panted at him, licking at it's muzzle. "Rack off ya' mug!" The dog's tail started wagging. Holding both his breath and the stern expression on his face he pushed past the dog, working to keep his steps even. The dog leaped up and followed him, falling into step beside him. Despite the dog's easy attitude Aster's heart leaped and he dashed down the hall, turning into the first door he came across. The dog followed.

Bunny found himself in the kitchen, the other Guardians already present, Jack lazing on the counter while North, Tooth and Sandy sat about the table. Jack laughed at the sight of the frazzled pooka, the happy dog bounding behind him.

"Hey cotton-tail, who's your friend?"

"Rack off frostbite!" Doing his best to ignore the chortling winter spirit Bunny turned to North. "How do I get this yobbo to stop followin' me?"

North's rich chuckle joined Jack's for a moment.

"How should I know? I am not dog!"

"Oh, he's a sweetie!" Tooth gushed, on the floor rubbing at the dog's ears while it's tail thumped appreciatively.

"Yeah." Jack agreed, leaping down to join the fairy. "What's the big deal Bunny? He likes you." Bunny turned to glare at the smiling youth.

"I'm a bunny mate, dogs ar'nt supposed ta' like me."

"Oh come on Aster, look at him!" Tooth twisted her face into a pout, raising the dog's face up next to hers. "Look at how cute he is!" she pressed a kiss between his ears. "I would love it if this little boy was following me around."

"Great! You can take him!" Bunny slouched around the table and into a seat. The dog followed him, setting it's head into his lap and letting drool seep into his pants. Bunny pushed it away irritably. "Rack off!" The dog gave a whine and lay beside him.

"Jerk." Jack quipped from his place back on the counter and Tooth shot him a disappointed look. He scowled back at her and might have made a scathing retort but at that moment Pitch walked into the room.

He froze when he saw them, giving the room a sweeping look, his eyes catching on the clock. Bunny turned his attention to the spook, jerking upright in anger.

"Oi! Tall, dark and ugly! Mind yer' dog would ya?!" He gestured at the creature beside him. Pitch arched a brow and slid further into the room.

"The dog is a gift from MiM. Something to connect to the children with. Since some of you won't have much in common." He gave a pointed look in Bunny's direction. "It won't listen to me anymore then it seems to listen to you." Pitch got into the fridge, removing a thin glass bottle full of amber liquid. "I suggest you five head to bed. School starts early tomorrow and you don't want to be tired." His smile was wicked as he left the room descending back to the depths of the basement.

"Well that's bloody brilliant!" Bunnymund exploded. "Now what am I supposed to do with it!"

"Bunny! Are too tense! Relax!" North urged, standing from the table. "Dog does not know you are bunny. Is point. You are human now! Embrace it! Play with dog, eat cookies, sleep past dawn! Will be good for you! Right Sandy?"

Sandy cast him a double thumbs up and a beaming smile.

"He's right cotton-tail, loosen up a bit!" Jack leaped from the counter heading from the room. "You might even enjoy yourself!"

"Yeah right." Bunny cast the dog another disproving glance, it doggy grinned back at him. Bunny waited as the other Guardians left the room, hoping the dog would follow. When it made no move to rise he grit his teeth and resigned himself. Then he bolted from the room as fast as his human legs could carry him. The dog gave a startled yelp and Bunny heard it take up the pursuit. He passed Jack in the hall as the boy entered a room a couple of feet over from his own. The winter spirit yelled something out to him but Bunny didn't hear just scrambled to the confines of his own room and slammed the door.

G-G-G

Bunnymund jerked upright as his door creaked open, a large black blur darting through and leaping onto his bed.

"Gah!" Bunny scrambled back as the dog ran a slobering tongue over his face.

"Sorry, he was out here whining. I couldn't get to sleep." Jack apologized from the door, closing it behind him.

"Ah! No! Hey! Frostbite!" Bunny pushed the dog away his voice hushed. There was no reply. Gritting his teeth the Guardian of Hope glared at the closed door. The dog settled onto the bed beside him. Bunnymund gave the animal a wary look, reluctant to give up the warm comfort of the bed and too tired to try and muscle the animal out. With a tired groan he fell back onto his pillows and accepted his fate as Mother Duck to the oversized puppy. "But don't think I'm happy about it!" he snapped at the dog. It lapped at his face in thanks before falling back to sleep against his pillow. "Codger." Bunny grumbled. 'Codger' wagged his tail.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going much more slowly then I intended, I apologize, but I also hope you don't mind. We've finally reached the school so hopefully things will start picking up :). Again any ideas for chapter fillers just drop me a note! And don't forget to tell me what you think! Remember R&R!**

Bunnymund snuggled closer to the furry warmth beside him as the sun's first rays touched through the window. The she-pooka in his dream sidled a bit closer, swaying to the bird song emanating from the trees. Bunny gave her a devilish smirk and set his ears at a cocky angle. She giggled and leaned in close, Bunny leaned closer, nose twitching in anticipation, his eyes fluttered closed… he felt the delicate touch of her snout against his and then… a long, wet tongue dragged across his cheek.

"Ah!" Bunny's eyes jerked open as he scrambled away from the large hairy beast monopolizing his bed, falling to the carpet with a _thump. _Codger beamed at him over the edge of the mattress, his tongue hanging between his teeth. "You oversized lump!" Bunny complained loudly, smearing a hand through the drool on his chin. "What're ya' tryin' ta do, have me for breakfast?" The dog's tail thumped against the pillows and he whined softly. "I'm no one's grub mate!" Aster pulled himself upright, shooting the dog a nasty glare. The dog offered his tummy in apology, still wearing a doggy grin. Bunny could feel his anger wavering in response. Seizing a pillow he slapped it over the dog's face angrily. "Rack off!" he left the room with a huff his stomach grumbling.

Aster found Tooth already in the kitchen, tapping her fingers at the bar and nursing a cup of sweet smelling tea.

"Morning Bunny!" she offered him a dazzling smile that brightened the whole room. He offered her a grunt in reply. "Morning puppy!" Bunny threw a disparaging glance back at the dog which had followed him across the doorjamb, scowling, before nosing into the fridge. "He really likes you." Tooth observed, Bunny grunted again. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"He's not my dog!" he didn't look up from his search for carrots.

"Oh come on Bunny! He likes you! The least you can do is give him a name!" She gave him a pleading look he didn't see. "What do you call him? You have to call him something!"

Grumbling quietly Bunnymund glared at the tooth-fairy and the dog as they teamed up on him with near identical looks of pleading. Heaving a sigh and knowing he'd regret it Bunny closed the fridge.

"Codger. I call the ruddy mutt Codger."

"Codger…" another dazzling smile. "I like it."

Bunny snorted, deciding not to clue the fairy in on the meaning of the name.

"Come here Codger!" the dog bounded to her, his tail going a mile a minute. "What a good boy! Yeah, such a good boy. We'll soften up that overstuffed rabbit, won't we?"

Swallowing a growl of aggravation Bunny got back in the fridge just as Jack shuffled into the room.

"Morning guys." He yawned, pulling himself onto the counter.

"Morning Jack!" Tooth chirped, abandoning the dog for her favorite white toothed spirit.

"How'd you sleep?" he addressed the fairy, opting to ignore the grumpy pooka.

"Okay, I guess." Tooth smiled around a sip of tea. "I had some trouble falling asleep though. I don't usually need to; I'm used to working all night."

Jack offered her a sympathetic grin and turned his attention to the Easter bunny as he slammed the refrigerator closed with a growl of irritation.

"Where are all the ruddy carrots?" he demanded, stomping over to pick through a bowl of apples on the counter.

"We haven't got any." Pitch slipped into the room, already smirking, clad in nothing but a pair of dark sweats. Tooth made a strangled noise that had the other Guardians turning to her in alarm. She waved them off, though the scowls didn't clear from their faces. Pitch's smirk grew.

"What'd ya' mean we havn't got any?" Bunny demanded of the Nightmare King, keeping a wary eye on Tooth's reddened face.

"MiM wants you integrating yourself. You're not a pooka anymore rabbit, it's important that you don't keep eating like one." A cruel grin split his face. "Open yourself up to your carnivore side."

"I'm a bunny! I don't HAVE a carnivor' side!"

Pitch's only response was to pour himself a cup of coffee and slip from the room calling back; "Wake up your friends. You're late."

"Late for what?" Tooth asked, leaping from her seat to place her cup in the sink.

"School." Jack replied in a bored tone, sliding from the counter with a stretch. "We should get dressed." He slapped a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"I'll wake up Sandy and North." Tooth offered, straightening her skirt.

"We'll see you guys in a minute." Jack agreed. Bunny remained silent, his face petulant. "Come on." Seizing the pooka's arm Jack dragged him back down the hall to their rooms. Codger padded along behind them. "Get dressed." Jack demanded, shoving Bunnymund at his door. Bunny _harrumph_ed irritably, but did as he was told.

G-G-G

When Bunnymund finally came out of his room, stumbling over the dog as he tried to twist into his jacket, the other Guardians were there waiting, Sandman doodling on a handheld eraser board while North shoved crackers into his mouth and Tooth and Jack muttered together. Pitch stood behind them, dressed impeccably in black and glaring coldly.

"We're waiting on you." He sneered, Bunny sneered back, striving not to fall over as Codger wove through his legs. "_Where_ are your shoes?"

"I havn't got an- _rack off!"_ he bellowed at the canine currently attempting to trip him. Codger whined, snapping at Bunnymund's hands gently.

"When you've developed a cold, don't look to me to smear Vick's across your chest."

"Look Spook, I don't know what you're yabberin' on about, but I'm not lookin' to have you smear anythin' on me chest mate."

Pitch made a dismissive gesture and slipped out the door, leaving the Guardians to follow him. Codger rushed the door, nearly bowling over Sandy and Tooth as they tried to exit. Pitch's angry voice could be heard outside and the Sandman grabbed at the dog's tail while Tooth shrieked and took a swipe at his collar.

"Bunny, get your dog!" Jack demanded.

"He's not my-"

"Just get him!"

Bunny swore, North laughed, Tooth squealed, Jack yelped, Sandy gestured wildly, and somehow between the five of them they managed to get the dog back into the hallway where Aster held him, muttering unintelligibly under his breath. The rest of the Guardians fled the house, leaving Bunny to deal with his flea ridden friend. Grumbling softly, Bunny dragged the animal around to face him, fixing on his sternest expression.

"Look here mate; I've got places to be. So I'm gonna let go, right? And you're gonna stay here, you got that?" Codger took a swipe at him with his tongue, twisting around to whine at the door. Bunny sighed, running his free hand down his face and casting around for something to attach the dog to while he fled the building. The basements dark doorway caught his attention and he grinned.

G-G-G

Bunny gripped the armrest of his seat as Pitch turned the corner. The big SUV wasn't as bad as North's slay, not by a long shot, but to Bunny, anything that moved of its own volition and took his feet off the ground was bad news. None of the other Guardians shared his troubles, Jack had hitched rides on car roofs so long he was pretty bored, Tooth was used to flying so sitting in a car's comfortable confines for so long wasn't a bother, Sandman was more interested in what was going on outside the windows and North wanted to know when he could have one for himself. Bunny's only comfort was the seatbelt strapped across his chest, and as the vehicle lurched to a stop, it seemed a very small comfort.

"Here we are." Pitch informed them, drawing the groups attention to a low lying grey building stretched out in beside them. 'Applegate Community High School' was written in square black letters over the doors. "Find the office and get checked in." Pitch instructed as the group piled from the car. "And try not to muck things up." He peeled out down the road and Bunny was innately glad he had been allowed to exit the car. Somewhere in the building a bell went off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. Next chapter. Sorry it's been so long, Bunnymund might work fast but I'm the more slow and steady type. Lol. Didn't get much into the school portion of things, but we did get to meet my OC :D Yay! Tell me what you think!**

North barreled through the front doors, their hinges whining in response, the clatter echoing down the long empty hallway. The Christmas spirit crossed his large arms, taking in the rows of lockers and closed doors.

"Is strange place." He decided at last. "Where are children?"

"They're in there." Jack gestured at the doors, pushing to the front of the group.

"What are they doing in there?" Tooth asked, tiptoeing forward and gripping Jack's arm anxiously.

Jack shrugged.

"I usually just stick around the doorways. I've never actually been in a school before." He sauntered down the hallway.

"Great." Bunnymund muttered, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders. He liked this building, aside from the strange smells and textures, the low ceiling on long hallways reminded him of his tunnels, and it was quiet, no sounds pulling his head around like a leashed dog. "So where's this office we're supposed to find?"

Another hapless shrug from Jack.

"It'll be around here somewhere."

The Sandman rapped loudly on one of the lockers that seemed to cover every available inch of wall. Unnoticed by the more boisterous guardians he had ran ahead and was now gesturing wildly.

"What is it Sandy?" North demanded. Taking up his eraser board the Sandman scribbled a quick picture and displayed it to his group.

"A desk?" Tooth offered uncertainly. Sandy nodded, waving for them to follow.

G-G-G

Shannon Petterson stared at the five…individuals, that had stumbled into her office. She'd seen a lot of things in her twenty years at Applegate High, teenagers with more piercings then they had pieces of clothing. Outlandish hairstyles she thought belonged in a sci-fi special on the BBC. Heck, she'd seen a seventy-three year get his high school diploma. But despite all that, she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone as strange as the group that stood in front of her. A giant man in a fur coat, a slight wisp like girl with tricolored hair, a scowling, barefoot boy, a boy with hair the color of snow and a stout little man in a glittering gold suit. Honestly. They'd been standing there for ten minutes commenting on the wall furnishings and saying confusing things like 'I thought it'd be bigger.' And 'No children in here either.' And even 'I'll bet this place was designed by the groundhog, honestly, no colour.' Finally, calling on two decades of professionalism she'd managed a weak.

"Can I help you?" One of the four males, the huge seven foot behemoth with eyebrows like caterpillars, took a large step forward and slapped meaty palms down on the counter, causing Mrs. Petterson to nearly topple out of her chair.

"Yes. We are the—"he cut-off when his brood-ish compatriot drove an elbow into his ribs. They exchanged looks and he started again, his thick accent slightly winded. "That is. We are checking in, yes? We are going to high school!" he let out a loud belly laugh, throwing his hands in the air joyfully. Mrs. Petterson blinked.

"You're the children Mr. Black registered last week? The exchange students?" The guardians exchanged another spattering of confused glances and then Jack jumped forward, his fairy dazzling grin in place.

"Yep. That's us. Look, we're kinda new to this whole _school _thing. Do you mind walking us through it?"

Mrs. Petterson pulled her keyboard a little closer, pushing her glasses back into place.

"Of course everything has been explained to me. Don't worry. You're not the first homeschoolers to join the school system." She fiddled with her computer for a bit, oblivious to the mumbling going on around them. "I have your individual schedules here. We like to keep family separated, it helps with focus, but since there are so many of you…" she trailed off, hitting a last few buttons and then pulling a box up from under the desk. "Nicholas St. North?"

North's eyebrows jumped and he shuffled forward. She pushed a folder toward him and reached for another.

"Welcome Nicholas. Toothiana Moon?"

Tooth jumped and her shoulders gave a strange twisting motion as she attempted to flutter into the air. Remembering her wingless state she blushed and rushed forward, taking the folder offered to her bashfully.

"Welcome honey. Sanderson…Mansnoozie?" she arched an eyebrow. Sandy stepped forward with a beaming smile, giving the aged receptionist a happy wave. "I have you listed as a mute, is that correct?" Sandy held up both thumbs. "Alright. I'll just write a note informing your teachers." She pulled out a scrap paper and set about searching for a pen.

It was at this point that a young girl pushed through the door, looking like a deer in the headlights. She was holding her arm close to her body, the sleeve of her shirt pushed up to reveal an angry scrape. Her eyes flitted over the guardians, lingering for a moment on the Sandman's bright tuxedo and Bunny's exposed toes. Bunnymund watched her from his place against the wall, his arms crossed foot tapping against the thin carpet. She was pale and thin, with a long straight nose and wide, wandering green eyes that peered from behind a curtain of dark red hair. Long fingers flexed and curled nervously around a wrist that looked boney and breakable and her teeth pulled fretfully at her pink lower lip.

"You alright there Rangger?"

She flinched and her eyes flew up momentarily to his face while she nodded hurriedly, her lips contorting into a grimace that was probably meant to look more like a smile then it had managed. Bunny nodded back, his eyes raking down the angry skin that marred her arm.

"E. Aster Bunnymund?"

He looked up to the desk, where Mrs. Petterson was holding a green folder aloft, looking slightly impatient. With a last long look at the girl he hopped up to snatch his schedule from the old lady's hands with a grunt of thanks.

"I've had Ms. Hemston send for someone from each of your homerooms to show you around, they should be here shortly. Ms. Bentley, I think you know where the nurse's office is by now."

All the guardians turned to watch as the diminutive redhead inched behind the desk and headed to a plain white door in the back of the room, her cheeks flushed to match her hair. Bunnymund watched her go, frowning and tapping his foot. If there was one thing he knew it was hope, something 'Ms. Bentley' seemed sorely lacking in.

**A/N 'Rangger', is an aussie term used in reference to redheads. Thank you Lover chocolate and ice-cream! That is all.**


End file.
